Un pacte sanguinaire pour Survivre
by Nine-G
Summary: Elena 17 ans contractera a ses 20 ans la maladie de parkinson. Une course contre la montre s'enclenche. Elle va chercher tout les moyens possible pour fuir cette maladie, puis elle trouvera la solution. Devenir Vampire...
1. Chapter one

**E**lena dix-sept ans contractera a ses vingts ans la maladie de parkinson. Une course contre la montre s'enclenche. Elle cherchera tout les moyens possibles pour fuir cette maladie, puis elle trouvera la solution. Devenir Vampire. Elle **s'engagera** dans une recherche effrénée pour trouver celui qui l'a transformera. Entre amour, vengeance, et pacte sanguinaire, Elena va devoir faire face au pire.

_Disclaimer_ : Tous les _personnages _de Vampire Diaries _ne m'appartienne pas. _Je _ne_ tire aucun profit financier de cette _histoire._

**CHAPITRE 1**

**C**e matin là, lorsque Elena se réveilla, elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs de comment c'était terminée la soirée de la veille. La dernière chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit était ce garçon, à la lisière de la forêt, ce regard bleu intense qui l'avait marqué lorsqu'elle c'était mise a l'écart prétextant un maux de tête. Puis plus rien. Et la voila se réveillant dans son lit. Quelque chose lui disait que ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'était pas d'ici. Du moins elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant, le village de Mystic Falls n'était pas bien grand, et chaque nouveau arrivant était déjà connu de tout le monde, les nouvelles allaient vite, bien plus vite qu'on osait l'imaginer. Alors qui était ce ? D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ? C'était un grand point d'interrogation dans l'esprit d'Elena tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle avait une envie irrévocable de s'approcher de lui, de lui parler, mais rien, un néant lui barrait l'esprit. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle buvait un peu trop à une fête, mais jamais elle ne s'était réveillé le lendemain matin dans son lit avec un trou béant de plusieurs heures dans sa mémoire.

**E**lena avait dix sept ans, de longs cheveux châtain foncé, un regard chocolat intense, virant au brun qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère. Fine et grande, autant par sa taille que par sa gentillesse, elle était aussi d'une loyauté imparable envers ses amis. Matt Donovan, le sportif grand, blond aux yeux bleus du lycée, était le meilleur ami d'Elena ainsi que son petit ami. Elle était toujours entourée de ses deux meilleures amies, Caroline forbes, blonde, un teint pâle ainsi que de magnifiques yeux bleus, personne brillante et gaie, constamment en rivalité avec Elena et fille du Sherif de Mystic Falls, Elizabeth Forbes. Ainsi que Bonnie Benett, petite afro-américaine aux cheveux chocolat et aux grand yeux verts. Bonnie était une amie fidèle, quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux à qui elle tenait. Selon sa grand mère, elle descendrait de la famille de sorciers de Salem, mais quand Elena s'efforçait à croire à l'existence de forces surnaturelles, Bonnie quand à elle, préférait dire que sa grand-mère n'avait plus toute sa tête.

**E**lena alluma la TV, une série de vampires passait à ce moment là, elle s'installa de manière plus confortable pour regarder cet épisode. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait un film, une série, ou lisait un livre sur les vampires, elle se demandait au fond d'elle, si au final ces êtres n'existaient-ils pas ? La vie nous surprend toujours, des tas de maladies voient le jour chaque année, voir chaque jour, l'homme invente des technologies de plus en plus incroyable, de nouvelle espèce animal voient le jour, et puis, d'où viennent ces légendes ? De vampire, de sorcière ? L'esprit de l'homme n'aurait pas pu inventer ce genre de créature. Cela remonte tellement loin. Les sorcières brulées à Salem. Le compte Dracula. Les gens auparavant étaient tétanisés par ces êtres. Aujourd'hui le temps a passé, et l'homme parfois trop terre a terre a fini par croire à des légendes, des faits exagères. Mais comment expliquer la naissance de ces légendes ?

**E**lena avait comme une certitude, que des créatures vivaient dans l'ombre, et que l'homme fermait son esprit pour ne pas y croire. Toutes ces craintes quand on est petit qu'un monstre sorte du placard, ou du dessous du lit. Lorsqu'on est enfant, on est pure, et notre être est capable de ressentir de manière exacte les choses. Ces peurs là, elles ne sont peut être pas tant erronés que ça. Peut être que les enfants ne ferment pas leurs esprit, et qu'ils sont capable de ressentir ces créatures, jusqu'au jour ou des adultes trop terre a terre les persuades du contraire, et alors ces craintes disparaissent.

**E**lena avait fait de nombreuses recherches, sur internet, dans des bibliothèques espérant trouver réponses a ses questions. Et un jour elle était tombée sur cet étrange livre à la Bibliothèque. Un livre peu commun, le texte à l'intérieur était écris à la main, d'une écriture fine, légèrement en biais et élancé. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mentionner son emprunt, trop persuadé que ce livre avait en réalité atterri là par hasard.

**E**lle se pencha sur sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir pour y prendre ce fameux livre qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait lu tellement de fois qu'elle aurait était capable de le réciter. Elle y avait mis des post It pour retrouver facilement les passages qui l'avait interpelé. Mais elle était frustrée à chaque fois qu'elle prenait ce livre en main, car il manquait un début à l'histoire, et surtout une fin, comme un récit inachevé dont le début était absent. Elle ouvrit le livre au niveau d'un de ses post It et relu une nouvelle fois un passage :

« **12 Octobre 1852** »

« _J'avais tant lutté pour ne pas la tuer, mais ma soif avait pris le dessus, je n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps avant de me nourrir, j'aurais certainement était capable de me contrôler, j'ai du brûler le corps pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, j'ai tellement de mal à garder mon humanité, je m'effraie parfois à me dire qu'en réalité, tuer me procure du plaisir_. »

Elena était persuadée que ce livre n'était pas une simple fiction, chaque mot écrit dans ce livre avait un ressenti parfois tellement intense qu'elle en avait la chair de poule. Au fil des pages, cet être qui décrivait son ascension en tant que vampire semblait perdre chaque parcelle de son humanité, pour au final ne devenir qu'une machine à tué.

Toutes ses recherches vampiriques avaient fait s'allumer en elle une lueur d'espoir. Si elle était tant omnibulée par l'existence de ces créatures maléfique c'est qu'au fond, secrètement, elle cherchait une échappatoire.

**Cher Journal**

**4 Novembre.**

« _J'ai en moi le gène de la maladie de parkinson. Et je sais qu'irrémédiablement il se déclenchera en moi vers mes vingt ans. C'est comme ça depuis plusieurs générations & aucun médecin n'a su expliquer pourquoi ce gène se transmettait de cette façon de mère en fille et nous affectaient toutes à un âge si jeune. Mais c'est comme ça. Étant plus jeune, dans l'espoir de sauver ma mère je m'étais mis en tête de faire des études pour devenir médecin. J'ai pris une orientation scientifique pour pouvoir intégrer une école de médecine par la suite, mais un peu avant la mort de ma mère je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'elle m'a dit : « La vie d'un malade de parkinson est beaucoup trop courte pour que tu t'embarques dans des études que tu ne finirais peut être pas. Profite de la vie, et attardes toi sur quelques choses que si tu es sur que ça te sauveras. » Ces mots raisonnent encore dans ma tête. Avant la mort de ma mère l'année dernière, je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte à quel point mon jour fatidique se rapprochait._

_J'ai dix sept ans actuellement, et dans trois ans, voir avec beaucoup de chance dans huit ans au grand maximum parkinson commencera à se répandre douloureusement dans mes veines. Et alors je ferais parti des condamnés. Je n'ai jamais pu me faire à l'idée de vivre avec cette maladie. Je voyais ma mère mourir à petit feu et perdre toute ses facultés, elle ne prenait plus plaisir à quoi que ce soit, et dans son regard je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait . Elle n'est pas morte à cause de la maladie. Elle a choisi de mourir. Elle ne supportait plus les effets engendrés par Parkinson. Si je savais pertinemment que je ne sauverais pas le monde de cette maladie en m'engageant dans des études de médecine, j'ai fini par me convaincre que les vampires pourraient être ma solution. Mais comment s'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'est pas censé exister ? Mais au fond de moi j'avais comme cette petite voix qui me disait d'y croire, et que de toute façon il fallait bien que je m'accroche à quelque chose. Puis j'ai fait des recherches, et je suis tombé sur ce Journal à la bibliothèque, caché parmi des livres qui n'avaient pas été empruntés depuis des années. Mais pas n'importe quel journal, celui d'un jeune homme qui parle de sa condition de vampire. Et quand j'ai trouvé ce journal tout s'est illuminé en moi, j'avais la preuve qu'il était possible qu'ils existent vraiment, il ne me restait plus qu'a m'informer et a en trouvait un._

_Je voudrais me transformer pour mes dix-huit ans. J'ai toujours cette crainte que la maladie décide de se pointer un peu avance. S'il lui ai arrivé de se pointer avec un peu de retard, il était toujours possible que pour une fois elle décide de faire processus inverse. Alors j'avais choisi l'âge de dix huit ans, comme ça j'étais sur que Parkinson n'aurait alors pas raison de moi._

_Alors voila, depuis la découverte de ce Journal, j'ai décidé d'en tenir un moi aussi, car je sais que la route pour devenir un vampire accompli ne va pas être une mince affaire. Et j'espère surtout qu'écrire me permettra de ne pas oublier mon objectif : Survivre. »_


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPITRE 2**

** E**lena se leva machinalement de son lit pour se diriger vers sa salle bain. Il était bientôt quatorze heure, il était largement temps de sortir de cet état de léthargie. Lorsque sa main tourna la poignet de la porte, celle-ci ne s'ouvra pas. Puis une voix retentit de l'intérieur « C'est occupé ! » C'était le petit frère d'Elena, Jeremy Gilbert. La salle de bain faisait rejoindre leurs deux chambres, comme un passage. Elena ne voulait pas retourner dans son lit dans la crainte de ne pas avoir la force de se relever; on était dimanche, et elle avait promis à Bonnie de passer chez elle pour seize heures trente.

– Tu en as pour combien de temps ? demanda Elena en élevant le timbre de sa voix pour être sur que son frère l'entende.

« _Pas longtemps_ » fut sa réponse. Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et commença à choisir des vêtements propre, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son choix que son frère pénétra dans sa chambre la serviette de bain noué à la taille, les cheveux en bataille encore mouillé. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

– Salut Elena, fit il dans un grand sourire

– Salut Jeremy, répondit-elle machinalement

– Avant que j'oublie, Bonnie a appelé, elle passe a la maison pour seize heure, et aussi longue que tu es à te préparer, tu devrais songer à te dépêcher ! annonça son frère dans le ton de la taquinerie.

** E**lena ne manqua pas de lui donner un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule quand ce dernier quitta la chambre. Elle se rendit compte à quel point son frère avait grandi. Il avait à présent quinze ans mais n'avait plus le corps d'un adolescent, il avait des cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux qu'Elena.

**L**orsqu'Elena alluma l'eau de la douche, elle s'appuya contre la paroi et ferma les yeux. Dans une dernière tentative, elle tenta de fouiller dans ses souvenirs de la veille. Lorsque l'eau atteignit la température adéquate, elle se faufila sous le jet et continua sa recherche tout en lavant soigneusement ses cheveux. Mais elle finit par se résoudre, cette bride de mémoire ne reviendrait peut être jamais.

– Tu ne devineras jamais ! s'exclama Bonnie en touillant la cuillère dans sa tasse à café.

– Allez, me fait pas galérer dis moi! S'empressa de répondre Elena.

– Et bien, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Mystic Falls a accueilli deux nouveaux venus, qui d'après les rumeurs sont tout aussi charmant l'un que l'autre!

– Bonnie …

– Bah quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ?

– Tu dis toujours ça comme si je cherchais quelqu'un, je te rappel que j'ai Matt, et que de toute manière, on en fait toujours un plat pour rien quand quelqu'un s'installe ici! On devrait peut être laissé les gens un peu tranquille, tu ne penses pas ? affirma Elena à moitié convaincue.

– Elena, à d'autres, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemblent ces deux garçons ! Puis d'ailleurs avec Caroline on a prévu de leurs apporter des cookies pour leurs souhaiter la Bienvenue

– D'accord, j'avoue, mais c'est juste par curiosité, j'aime Matt.

– Rooo Elena, tu n'as pas un boulet accroché à ta cheville, et puis toi et Matt … affirma Caroline en rentrant dans le salon.

Elena s'empressa de se lever pour saluer son amie et l'invita à s'asseoir et lui prépara un chocolat.

– Qu'est ce que tu entends par « puis toi et Matt … »? Finit par demander Elena.

– Et bien, on sait très bien que c'est une amitié à bisous votre truc. Elena ouvres les yeux, on voit bien que lui il est dingue de toi, mais que toi tu ne cherches en lui qu'un peu de tendresse et que … commença Bonnie

– Non je t'arrête, j'aime Matt, et vous vous faites des idées, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très démonstrative, c'est tout, alors s'il vous plait enlever ces idées la de vos têtes, ça me fait mal de savoir que vous pensez ça ! annonça Elena avec de la colère dans la voix.

**E**lena était énervée, car lorsque ses amies lui parlaient de sa relation avec Matt elle savait au fond qu'elles avaient raison, mais refusait de s'y résoudre. Elle voulait que ça marche avec Matt. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, facile à vivre, très respectueux, protecteur et très loyale, que demander de plus ?

**L**es deux nouveaux arrivants habitaient la vieille demeure derrière le cimetière de Mystic Falls. On aurait dit un Manoir de gens fortunés. Bien que cette bâtisse ne fût pas habitée depuis très longtemps quelqu'un continuait de l'entretenir. On aurait dit une résidence secondaire parmi tant d'autres mais que les propriétaires ne semblaient pas tant apprécié vu le peu de fois où elle était habité.

– Je trouve ça vraiment débile cette idée de cookie, affirma Elena

**C**aroline lui fit un sourire qui en disait long. Puis elle frappa trois coups secs dans l'immense porte d'entrée en bois sombre qui se trouvait devant elles.

** C**e qu'Elena aperçu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lui glaça les os. Ce regard bleu intense, le même que celui de la veille à la lisière de la foret, puis tout lui revint en mémoire ….

_**Elle décida de s'approcher plus près de cette personne. Ce dernier semblait attendre qu'elle le rejoigne. Puis quand elle finit par gravir les deux derniers rochers qui lui barraient la route, une main l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien, elle fut comme hypnotiser, un attirement physique quasiment instantané. Puis elle réussi à décrocher son regard pour regarder plus généralement ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis ce fut le choc, ce qu'elle n'avait pu voir avec la distance, elle le voyait clairement à présent, outre son regard captivant, du sang abritait ses lèvres et coulait légèrement à leurs commissures. Puis comme dans un reflex humain elle recula, et trébucha sur quelques choses de chaud et pas tout à fait dur … Lorsqu'elle recula à même le sol pour voir ce que c'était, elle retenue un cri. Un corps inerte jonché le sol, le visage tourné dans sa direction, du sang recouvrait tout le corps. La blessure semblait venir de la gorge. Ce visage elle le connaissait … C'était celui de Vickie Donovan, la sœur de Matt.**_

– Elena t'es sur que ça va bien? demanda Caroline en la secouant un peu.

**E**lena fixait avec les yeux ronds le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se rendit compte de la situation et tenta tant bien que mal de réparer son erreur. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle se souvenait de lui.

– Pardon, excusez-moi, Elena, Elena Gilbert

– Enchantez Elena, je suis Damon, Damon Salvatore, je vous en prie, entrez.

** E**lena savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rentrer dans cette demeure, bien que son souhait le plus cher était de devenir vampire, elle ne trouvait pas utile de risquer la vie de ses amies pour un souhait aussi morbide que le sien.

– Euh non merci, on va rentrer, il se fait tard, et puis on a des devoirs à terminer pour demain, s'empressa de dire Elena quand ses amies entamèrent le pas pour pénétrer dans la demeure. Ses amies l'a questionnèrent du regard, puis dans l'insistance d'Elena elles finirent par affirmer les propos de leur amie et rebroussèrent chemin.

– A bientôt peut être, et encore bienvenue à Mystic Falls ! dit Caroline avant de descendre les marches du perron.

– Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? S'exclamèrent Bonnie et Caroline en cœur alors qu'elles traversèrent le cimetière en direction de la maison d'Elena

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je le sentais pas c'est tout, j'ai préféré me fier a mon instinct! Se défendit Elena

– Tu voulais qu'il nous fasse quoi Elena ? Il n'avait pas l'air de mordre ? Tu flippes vraiment pour rien ! Râla Caroline.

« _Justement si, il mord … _» pensa Elena …

_Cher Journal. Je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. Je me souviens enfin de ma soirée de samedi de__r__nier, je ne sais pas trop si je n'aurais pas préféré ne jamais m'en souvenir, mais d'un coté je suis fixé, je sais où trouver mon vampire __à présent. Car oui, ce jeune homme que j'avais en mémoire c'est un nouveau habitant de Mystic Falls, il s'appel Damon Salvatore. Et il a tué Vickie Donovan. Son corps a été retrouvé hier dans les bois. Ils en ont conclu à l'attaque d'un ours. Matt est effo__n__dré, et je n'ose plus le regarder en face. Car je me souviens maintenant très clairement de Damon, le sang aux lèvres et le corps ensanglanté de Vickie à ses pieds. Cette vision me glace le sang. Je n'ai rien dit à la Police, en même temps qui m'aurait __cru ? Mais j'ai cette douloureuse impression que tout le monde me regarde comme si ils étaient tous au courant que je cache quelque chose, et le pire c'est avec Matt. Je me sens tellement coupable de lui mentir. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a à Mysti__c Falls un deuxième vampire, Stefan Salvatore, le frère cadet de Damon. Il a débarqué aujourd'hui au lycée, il se trouve qu'il est dans ma classe. Je n'ai pas encore eu le cran d'aller pa__r__ler à Stefan ou de retourner au manoir pour parler à Damon. L'enterr__ement de Vickie a lieu D__i__manche, et Jeremy veut absolument y aller. Il était fou d'elle, mais elle jouait avec lui. Maintenant il a le cœur brisé. Avec mon frère on a assisté à tellement d'enterrements ces dernières années, que j'ai comme l'impression d'êt__re immunisé face à l'atmosphère oppressante de ce genre de c__é__rémonies lugubre. Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans, elle ne supportait plus Parkinson. Et mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture l'année suivante. Maintenant c'est tante Jenna qui s'occup__e de nous._

– Dépêchez vous, on va être en retard ! s'écria Jenna

** C**'était dimanche, le jour fatidique de l'enterrement de Vickie. Jeremy avait le visage vide d'émotion, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de perdre tout sentiments, de ne plus être humain. Jenna arrangeait une dernière fois sa coiffure, elle avait de longs cheveux blond foncé et de grands yeux bleus. Jenna avait 29 ans et était la tutrice légale d'Elena et Jeremy depuis la mort de Miranda et Greyson, les parents des deux adolescents.

– C'est bon je suis prête, affirma Elena en descendant les escaliers qui menait au Séjour.

– Bon et bien tous en voiture, répondit Jenna en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

** I**ls n'habitaient pas très loin du cimetière, quinze minutes à pied tout au plus, mais Jenna préféra s'y rendre en voiture. Une fois arrivé, Elena regarda les gens dehors, tous vêtu de noir. Elle se rendit compte à quel point cette vision était lugubre, et à quel point mourir était facile. Ils descendirent de la voiture et rejoignirent Matt et sa mère. Matt s'approcha d'Elena et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement rosi par un rouge à lèvre.

**L**a cérémonie sembla durer une éternité, et lorsque le cercueil fut descendu dans l'immense trou creuser pour l'occasion, Elena se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Elle était pourtant affectée par la mort de Vickie, mais aucune larme ne semblait vouloir couler.

– Je te raccompagne ? proposa Matt

** L**a cérémonie venait de se terminer, et l'adolescente était resté assise, le regard dans le vide, à repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu le soir de la mort de Vickie, des tas de question s'emmagasiner dans son esprit, comme la possibilité qu'elle aurai pu rêver, ou que son imagination aurai pu lui jouer des tours.

– Elena ? Insista Matt suite au silence de la jeune fille.

– Oui pardon, tu disais ?répliqua Elena

– Je te proposais de te raccompagner, Répéta Matt.

– Heu non merci, je vais rester un peu là, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule. Expliqua Elena.

**E**lle savait pertinemment que Matt n'insisterait pas, qu'il comprendrait.

– D'accord je comprends, on se voit demain, je passe te prendre pour aller au Lycée.

**P**uis Matt disparu comme tous les autres invités. Le temps sembla défiler à une allure folle car l'obscurité montrait déjà le bout de son nez. Elle était adossée à un grand chêne, assise sur l'herbe verte du cimetière. Songeuse …

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? se demanda Elena.

**E**lle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il affichait dix huit heures.

**E**lle se releva doucement …

– Même pas une larme pour ton amie… Affirma une voix.

**E**lena se releva plus rapidement, et chercha autour d'elle d'où provenait cette voix. Mais personne, elle était seule en tête à tête avec les tombes du cimetière et la nature.

– J'ai su que tu ne pleurerais pas quand j'ai vu que tu n'as même pas crié l'autre soir..

**E**lena fit le tour d'elle-même en espérant apercevoir son interlocuteur.

– Qui est ce ? Demanda Elena la voix tremblante.

**E**lena continua à tourner pour tenter de trouver la source de la voix. Sa tête lui disait de fuir, mais ses jambes semblaient comme clouées au sol. Puis dans un dernier tour, il était là, tout contre elle, son regard bleu plongé dans ses yeux bruns.

– Ce n'est que moi, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? répondit Damon.

**E**lena ne trouva pas les mots, elle était tétanisée, et un long silence s'installa. Damon se trouvait la, juste devant elle, il portait une veste en cuir, et des vêtements très sombre, son visage était pâle et ses yeux était toujours aussi bleu … il semblait avoir vingt cinq ans tout au plus.

– Maintenant tu as perdu ta langue ? Si c'est comme ta mémoire, ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra, d'ailleurs en parlant de mémoire je suis assez étonné que tu l'ai retrouvé ! Continua Damon.

**I**l tournait autour d'Elena comme un rapace autour de sa proie. L'adolescente ne bougeait pas. Elle redoutait le pire. Le cimetière s'était paré d'un voile de fumé blanche et paraissait encore plus terrifiant. Elena savait que fuir ne servirait à rien, comme elle l'avait si bien lu leurs sens étaient très affuté, et ils étaient extrêmes rapides, elle n'aurait pas le temps de lever le petit doigt qu'elle aurait déjà la nuque brisée.

– C'est d'ailleurs regrettable que tu ais retrouvais la mémoire.

**D**amon s'approcha dangereusement d'Elena. Il l'attira doucement contre le chêne, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, et il semblait en alerte à la moindre émotion qu'elle pouvait laisser voir. Il ressentait sa peur, son angoisse, et son désir.

– Je n'aime pas avoir de témoins, ce n'est pas bon pour mon image, affirma t-il avec une voix pleine d'arrogance, j'ai pourtant fait preuve de bonté en t'effaçant la mémoire, je ne voulais pas gâcher une si belle fleur. Mais malheureusement tu ne me laisses pas le choix, termina t-il en soufflant à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

**E**lena savait qu'elle était arrivée à un point de non retour, et que Damon semblait décidé à protéger ses arrières, et surtout son anonymat. Le regard bleu du vampire laissa place à une couleur rougeâtre et des veines violacées se formèrent sous ses yeux, puis deux longues canines apparurent dans la dentition blanche et droite de Damon. Le jeune homme commença à humer le parfum de l'adolescente, pendant que celle-ci fermait les yeux en espérant que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, tout ne serait plus qu'un rêve. Ses mains s'accrochaient comme elle pouvait sur l'arbre ou elle était adossée, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose, mais cela ne lui servit à rien. Elle senti de délicates lèvres se poser sur son cou, cela lui procura un frisson qui traversa tout son corps. Puis elle ré ouvra les yeux, et aperçu la chevelure brune de Damon penchait sur son cou.

– C'est toujours plus excitant de boire de force le sang de sa victime ? demanda Elena d'une voie plate.

**D**amon releva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena, il était étonné par cette question, il ne s'attendait pas a ce que sa victime soit aussi effronté.

– Pas nécessairement. C'est toujours agréable de voir une sublime jeune femme faire don de soi volontairement pour mon quatre heure, mais en réalité c'est jamais arrivé, pourquoi ? Serais-tu volontaire ?

– Pas tout à fait.. Répondis Elena.

– Mais encore .. ? rétorqua Damon

**E**lena avait suscité la curiosité de Damon, et elle le savait, elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle savait que Damon la viderait de son sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Mais elle ne devait pas abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas mourir sans n'avoir rien fait pour tenter de survivre ... Elle tentait de s'accrocher comme elle pouvait à son objectif. Alors elle se redressa et s'approcha un peu plus de lui comme pour montrer qu'elle n'avait plus peur.

– J'ai un marché à te proposer.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPITRE 3**

_**Voila enfin le chapitre 3, désolé pour la longue attente, mais disons que j'ai des horaires de boulot atypique et donc pour faire corriger mon chapitre par ma Beta Reader ça a demandé du temps. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, les prochains chapitres arriveront avec moins d'attente. N'hésitez pas a poster une review avec votre avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire ça peut m'inspirer, ou m'aider a corriger mes erreurs. **_

–** J**'ai un marché à te proposer.

_Cher Journal._

_J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai revu Damon après l'enterrement de la sœur de Matt. En réalité il était venu pour me tuer. Il avait effacé ma mémoire le soir ou Vickie est morte , j'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne me souvenais pas lorsqu'on lui a rendu visite avec Bonnie et Caroline, mais c'est un Vampire, et je suppose que les vampires ressentent des choses que nous les humains ne pouvons ressentir. J'ai eu très peur, et en même temps j'étais tellement fasciné par lui. Lorsque je me suis mise en tête que les vampires existaient, et que je voulais en devenir un a mon tour pour vaincre ma maladie, je ne pensais pas que le jour où j'en rencontrerai un arriverait si vite. D'un coté je suis soulagée, car je sais à présent que le processus est lancé, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de pouvoir être transformée, mais d'un côté je me sens angoissée, comme si l'idée de renoncer à mon humanité me tétaniser. Il aurait pu me tuer. Ça aurait été si simple pour lui, un claquement de doigt et j'aurais disparu de la surface de la terre, mais non je suis encore là, bel et bien vivante et encore humaine. Je lui ai proposé un marché. Je n'avais plus rien a perdre, alors j'ai cherché au fond de moi toute l'audace que je pouvais avoir pour attirer son attention, pour qu'il me laisse ma chance. Il aurait pu me mordre, s'abreuver de mon sang, me laisser seule la nuit tombant affaibli par le sang qu'il m'aurait prit et rentrer chez lui sans ce soucier de moi après avoir accepté mon marché. Mais que nenni, il m'a fixé avec son regard bleu, a relever une de mes mèches de cheveux et m'a dit : " Nous discuterons des closes de ton marché demain, je passe te chercher au lycée après tes cours et n'essaye pas de me poser un lapin. " Puis il est parti. _

Le lendemain, Elena sirotait sa première tasse de café, assise à la table de la cuisine, tout en regardant Jeremy se servir un bol de céréales. Tante Jenna nettoyait la vaisselle dans l'évier lorsque la sonnette de la maison retenti. C'était Matt qui était venu chercher Elena pour aller en cours. L'adolescente s'empressa d'avaler le reste de son café, puis déposa sa tasse dans l'évier en embrassant sa tante avant de filer vers la porte d'entrée. Elle attrapa son manteau, son sac et déverrouilla la porte avant de sortir. Matt avait encore le visage marqué par la blessure de la mort de sa sœur, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Elena il émit un sourire sincère avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Le trajet vers le lycée fut silencieux, et Elena ne cessa de remuer en elle du remord quand à sa relation avec Matt. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne faisait que repousser le moment ou elle dirait à Matt que c'était fini. C'était un sentiment désagréable, elle ressentait une affection profonde pour le jeune garçon, un besoin de le sentir près d'elle, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle recherchait quelques choses de différent, de plus intense, et que Matt ne serait pas capable de lui offrir.

Une fois devant le Lycée de Mystic Falls les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée.

- **O**n mange ensemble à midi ? Demanda Matt

- **E**uh, j'aurais beaucoup aimé Matt, mais j'ai prévu quelques chose avec ma tante. Demain si tu veux ?

- **D**'accord, pas de problème ... affirma Matt déçu. Mais on passe toujours le weekend end ensemble ?

- **O**ui bien sur ! Dit Elena en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune sportif avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Elena s'en voulait déjà, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup mentir, surtout à Matt, mais elle avait enclenché un processus et elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. En réalité il n'était pas question de tante Jenna à midi, mais d'un certain Damon, et d'un certain marché. Elena ne savait pas exactement dans quoi elle s'était embarqué, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne préférait ne pas trop y penser de peur de perdre le peu de courage qui lui rester pour aller jusqu'au bout.

- **E**lena ! Cria Caroline avant de rejoindre son amie près de la salle de cours d'histoire.

La jeune blonde était vêtu d'une petite robe noire à pois blanc avec un leggings légèrement argenté et de jolie petite ballerine noire. Un collier à grosses perles blanche habillait son cou avec élégance, et ses cheveux mi long formaient des boucles parfaites.

- **J**'ai cru que je ne te trouverais jamais, dit Caroline sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je voulais te donner ça, affirma l'adolescente en tendant un carton de la taille d'une carte postale.

- **C**'est quoi ? Demande Elena

-** C**'est un carton d'invitation pour la fête de vendredi chez Tyler. Ses parents ont invité tout les jeunes de Mystic Falls dont leurs familles est ici depuis plusieurs génération. Expliqua Caroline.

-** P**ourquoi faire une fête qu'avec soit disant les jeunes des familles fondatrices ? C'est pas un peu discriminatoire ?

-** E**lena, les gens à Mystic Falls sont quasiment tous la depuis plusieurs générations, et puis je trouve ça bien moi, on ne se réuni jamais assez pour faire la fête, et apparemment les frères Salvatore sont également invités. Affirma Caroline le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **L**es Salvatore font parti des familles fondatrices ?

-** A**pparemment oui, mais ils n'ont plus beaucoup de famille, c'est pourquoi ils sont revenu d'ailleurs. Le grand manoir où ils vivent c'est la grande maison familiale, et ils ont refusés de la vendre à plusieurs reprises. Ils y vivent que tout les deux, ils n'ont plus leurs parents.

La cloche retentit ce qui mit fin à la discussion des deux adolescentes.

- **B**on je te laisse j'ai cours à l'autre bout du bâtiment, affirma Caroline en s'éloignant.

Elena s'engouffra dans la salle de cours et s'assit au fond de la classe. La matiné de cours se déroula dans une lenteur infernale. Elena ne pu s'empêcher d'épier chaque fait et geste de Stefan Salvatore pendant le cours de Biologie. Elle était fasciné et chercher la moindre faille dans son comportement qui pourrait laisser voir sa face cachée, mais rien. Elena devait bien l'avouer, les vampires étaient presque indécelable, ce qui les rendaient d'autant plus redoutable. Plonger dans sa rêverie Elena reçu un papier chiffonné sur sa tête qui rebondit sur le sol, elle leva les yeux pour voir Bonnie qui lui souriait. Elle lui fit signe de ramasser le papier ce qu'Elena fit avec précipitation. Elle étira le papier derrière sa trousse pour y lire le message de Bonnie :

- **C**omment veux tu être crédible concernant Matt quand je te vois mater Stefan Salvatore de la sorte ? C'est Caroline qui risque de ne pas être contente :)

Les deux adolescentes habituellement assise à côté lors des cours avaient été séparées pour le cours de biologie pour raison de papotage intempestif. Elena se retrouvait donc en Binôme avec Aimee Bradley tant dis que Bonnie s'était retrouvé avec Sarah.

Lorsque la cloche retenti Elena fut la première à sortir de la salle de cours pour se diriger vers les casiers. La journée de cours était enfin terminé. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Bonnie qui avait son casier près du sien.

- **N**o comment, c'est pas vrai je ne le matais pas. Se défendit Elena sous le regard espiègle de son amie.

Elena émit un sourire et rigola, suivi par Bonnie.

- **S**i toi tu ne le matais pas, en tout cas lui à la cantine l'autre jour c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Affirma Bonnie.

- **Q**u'est ce que tu racontes Bonnie répondit la brunette en tentant d'ouvrir son casier qui refusait de lui obéir.

- **Ç**a te bouleverse tellement que tu en perds tes moyens. Précisa Bonnie en rigolant.

-** M**ais non la porte est coincé se défendit Elena.

Bonnie Rigolait de plus belle face a la situation. Elena lui donna un coup avec le livre de biologie avant de rire à son tour tout en essayant en vain d'ouvrir la porte de son casier.

- **B**esoin d'aide peut être ?

Les deux adolescentes se retournèrent et virent un regard vert sur un visage parfait. Stefan Salvatore.

-** L**es casiers sont plus tout jeune, si tu tapes un peu sur le coté en tirant ça devrait venir. Précisa Stefan en effectuant les gestes qu'il préconisait.

Puis la porte du casier s'ouvra bel et bien.

- **A**u faite je me présente, Stefan Salvatore. Je suis en Biologie avec vous.

- **E**nchanté Stefan, moi c'est Elena Gilbert, et mon amie c'est Bonnie Bennett, nous étions passé chez toi pour t'apporter des cookies la semaine dernière, nous avions vu ton frère, Damon si je me souviens bien.

- **O**ui exact, mon frère m'en avait parler mais n'était pas capable de remettre des noms sur vos visages. Merci en tout cas ils étaient délicieux. dit Stefan dans un grand sourire.

- **E**n tout cas merci pour le casier, je prend en note tes conseils. répondis Elena en lui rendant son sourire.

- **B**on c'est pas tout, mais je dois rendre visite à ma grand mère, et elle n'aime pas trop que je sois en retard, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Stefan, Elena je te dis à Demain. affirma Bonnie avant de s'élancer vers la sortie.

Elena commença à vider son sac et à remplir son casier quand Stefan reprit :

- **T**u seras présente à la soirée organisée par les Lockwoods Vendredi soir ? demanda Stefan en regardant Elena ranger ses affaires.

- **O**ui j'y serais, c'était quelques choses d'important pour ma mère toutes ces choses en rapport avec les familles fondatrices, les cérémonies du village. Donc oui je serais présente Vendredi soir, et toi ?

- **J'**ai appris pour tes parents, je suis désolé.

- **O**h c'est rien ne le soit pas, et puis tellement de gens m'ont baratiner avec des vœux de condoléances qui sonnaient faux. J'ai également appris que toi et ton frère n'aviez plus de parents, donc c'est réconfortant d'un côté d'entendre un désolé qui résonne d'une manière sincère. Affirma Elena en refermant son casier.

- **E**t bien ... sinon je serais bien présent vendredi soir, pour le plaisir de t'y revoir, répondit Stefan en se dirigeant vers la sortie en compagnie d'Elena.

- **E**t bien, je te dis à Vendredi si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là, dit Elena en descendant les escaliers d'entrée du lycée.

L'adolescente jeta un œil à droite, puis à gauche afin d'être sur que ni Matt, et ni aucune personne de l'équipe de football du lycée ne se trouvait dans les parages. Elena prit à droite en sortant du lycée et marcha jusqu'au deuxième parking de l'école. Un parking généralement désert car très peu de monde se garer là, hormis durant les fêtes de lycée, ou bien pendant les grandes réunions parent prof où le parking principal ne se révéler pas assez grand pour toute les voitures. Au bout du parking, à côté d'un grand chêne, Elena aperçu une Jaguar noire étincelante. Son cœur commença à palpiter. Mais elle ne rebroussa pas chemin, elle savait qu'a l'intérieur Damon l'attendait, et que surtout, il l'avait entendu arriver. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la voiture, la vitre teinté du côté passager se baissa pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme brun au trait fin et parfait avec des lunettes de soleil Ray Ban Aviator.

-**M**ontes.

Le paysage défilait à une allure folle. Il faut dire que Damon aimait la vitesse et qu'il était en possession de la bonne voiture pour ça.

Elena avait sa tête appuyé contre la vitre et observait les maisons qui se succédaient pour laisser place à la forêt. Damon emmenait Elena à l'écart de la ville. L'adolescente s'était préparée à cette éventualité et semblait sereine. La Jaguar s'engagea dans un petit chemin non goudronné ou les arbres semblaient se resserrait sur eux. Le chemin n'était pas des plus rassurant, mais Elena garda son sang froid. Pas un mot n'était sorti de la bouche de Damon ni de la jeune fille. Voilà plus de trente minutes qu'ils roulaient et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient engagés la discussion.

La Jaguar finit par s'arrêter. Ils semblaient se trouver dans un cul de sac car la voiture ne pouvait aller plus loin. Damon déverrouilla les portes et sortit. Elena l'imita et sorti du véhicule. Le vampire se dirigea droit devant et se faufila à travers les arbres et les buissons. Elena tenta de le suivre en évitant au maximum les ronces qui semblaient n'avoir aucun impact sur la peau du vampire mais qui s'enfoncerait tendrement dans la peau de la jeune fille si elle ne faisait pas attention. Elena ne pensait plus, elle avait fait abstraction de ses idées pour ne garder en elle que le courage qu'il lui faudrait pour mettre à bien son projet.

Après seulement quelques minutes de traversée Elena & Damon se retrouvèrent dans une magnifique prairie très fleurie avec au milieu un magnifique lac d'une eau calme et limpide.

– **S**uis moi, précisa Damon.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et continua à suivre le Vampire ténébreux.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta près du lac, puis il retira ses vêtements un à un sous le regard interloqué d'Elena. Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'eau du lac et fit quelques brasses avant de revenir vers le bord.

–** T**u comptes rester là à me regarder ou venir négocier ton marché ?

Elena comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas emmené la par hasard, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle coopère si elle voulait qu'il accepte les closes de son marché. L'adolescente retira à son tour ses vêtements et se faufila dans l'eau fraiche du lac et arriva à mi hauteur du Vampire.

Damon plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena et dégagea une de ses mèches de cheveux avec délicatesse. Elena semblait subjuguée par les multiples facettes d'un vampire. A voir la douceur des traits et des gestes que Damon adoptés à cet instant il lui était difficile de l'associé au prédateur assoiffé de sang et de meurtre à qui elle avait eu à faire quelques jours auparavant. Ce simple geste et cette proximité avait procuré une intense sensation dans le ventre d'Elena,

– **R**eparles moi de ton marché, il m'avait donné l'eau à la bouche commença Damon,

Elena observait avec admiration le visage de Damon, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration,

– **E**t bien … Je pensais que …

Damon pris le visage d'Elena dans ses mains et lui souffla a l'oreille.

– **N**'ais pas peur de moi.

L'adolescente sembla apaisait au mot du Vampire, comme si un simple geste, un simple mot de sa part pouvait la rendre sereine.

–** J**e pensais que tu pourrais épargnés les gens de Mystic Falls en t'abreuvant de mon sang …

– **J**e me souviens bien d'avoir entendu ça, d'ailleurs ça m'avait mis l'eau à la bouche, mais je doute que tu fasses ce geste dans un élan de bonté et de bienveillance. Tu désires quoi en échange ?

– **Q**ue tu me transformes.

Damon regarda la jeune fille et sembla quelques peu désemparé, le Vampire ne semblait pas s'attendre à une telle demande. Elena vit dans le regard du vampire que son marché ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du prédateur et dégagea ses cheveux de manière à laisser apparaître de manière parfaite son cou.

–** T**u es très téméraire, fit Damon avant de remettre les cheveux d'Elena dans leur position initiale.

– **M**on marché ne t'intéresse plus ? Pourtant tu seras autant gagnant que moi.

Damon regarda Elena puis émit un léger sourire, il semblait pensif, il hésitait.

– **S**inon je pourrais toujours proposer ce marché à Stefan, finit par dire Elena.

Le regard de Damon devint noir, et la plénitude que ressentait Elena commença à se dissiper. Elle avait dit le mot de trop. Damon se rapprocha d'Elena dangereusement, il prit son visage dans ses mains. De la brume les entouraient et la jeune fille ne voyait plus le bord du lac. Son cœur commença à palpiter sous la pression de la situation. Le visage de Damon se transforma et laissa apparaître des veines violacés sous ses yeux, et ses canines s'allongea.

– **M**on frère ne te transformera jamais. Il ne se nourrit même pas d'humains. Fit Damon avant de mordre avec ferveur dans le cou de la jeune fille.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPITRE 4**

– Mon frère ne te transformera jamais. Il ne se nourrit même pas d'humains, fit Damon avant de mordre avec ferveur dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Le lac avait pris une couleur rougeâtre et Elena perdit connaissance.

**L**orsqu'elle se réveilla, Elena pensa que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle étira ses membres et s'emmitoufla d'avantage dans sa couette. Elle semblait prise d'une fatigue inexplicable. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à se lever, les yeux à demi clos, elle se rendit compte étrangement que le lit était bien plus haut qu'à son habitude. Le sol frais qu'elle ressentait habituellement lorsqu'elle déposait ses pieds sur le parquet de sa chambre était différent. Actuellement, un tapis doux et chaud était présent à la descente du lit. Elle ouvrit enfin entièrement ses yeux afin d'y voir une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue.

**E**lle avança doucement dans cette immense pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle passa devant un grand miroir. Elle se contempla et se rendit compte qu'elle portait une grande chemise blanche d'homme qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle détailla la pièce afin d'y trouver le moindre indice, mais cette pièce semblait emprunt d'aucun souvenir. Aucune photo, aucun objet qu'on pourrait dire de personnel ne se trouvait dans cette immense chambre. Bien qu'elle ait une idée concernant le propriétaire de cet endroit, elle se demandait pourquoi cette pièce était, elle aussi, impersonnelle. Un vampire comme lui avait dû vivre pendant très longtemps & aurait certainement dû emmagasiner un tas d'objets, un tas de souvenirs.

**E**lle s'approcha plus près du grand miroir et releva ses cheveux afin d'y laisser apparaître la cicatrice des crocs de Damon. Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Elle te plaît ?

**El**ena se retourna et aperçu Damon dans l'entrée de la chambre.

- Je trouve que j'ai toujours su faire de magnifiques et parfaites cicatrices : deux crocs net sans deuxième accoup, continua Damon en s'approchant de l'adolescente.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé moisir dans le lac ?, lâcha Elena.

Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me commencer une scène de ménage ?, répondit Damon d'un ton ironique.

**L**e vampire avait son sourire narquois sur le visage, il s'approcha d'Elena et passa ses doigts fins sur sa cicatrice. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescente.

- Excellent en tout cas.

**E**lena regarda Damon d'un air interrogateur.

- Je parle de ton sang bien entendu. Délicieux, finit par Dire Damon.

**E**lena tourna le dos à Damon comme pour lui montrer sa désapprobation quant au geste qu'il avait eu la veille, et elle aperçu une horloge qui affichait treize heures.

- Il est treize heures ? Oh mon dieu, tante Jenna doit être folle d'inquiétude ! Et le Lycée, j'ai raté les cours, s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant où Damon avait bien pu ranger ses affaires.

**D**amon était adossé au mur et regardait Elena s'activer. L'adolescente trouva enfin son ensemble posé sur une chaise et commença à se changer sans aucune pudeur devant Damon qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle. Elle trouva enfin son sac posé sur la commode à l'entrée de la chambre, l'enfourna et sorti de la pièce. Elena ne pu faire un pas de plus, Damon se trouvait la, devant elle, et ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser passer.

- Quoi encore ? Maintenant c'est une prise d'otage ?, fit-elle avec ferveur.

**D**amon la regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Non, je vais te raccompagner. Mais je te demande juste d'attendre que mon frère ne soit plus dans l'entrée, histoire qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi une si jolie demoiselle comme toi qui lui plaît énormément a passé la nuit avec moi.

- On n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble.

- Si tu veux, mais lui c'est exactement ce qu'il pensera en te voyant débouler de ma chambre, précisa Damon d'un ton calme et posé avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

**D**amon prit le bras d'Elena et l'a guida pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre. L'adolescente se laissa faire et abdiqua au souhait du Vampire.

**P**uis Damon ramena Elena chez elle comme il l'avait dit. Une fois que Stefan eu pénétré dans sa chambre, Damon souleva Elena comme si il s'agissait d'une plume et la porta jusqu'à la Jaguar afin d'éviter tout bruit de pas dans les escaliers qui pourrait alerter Stefan. La route jusqu'à chez la jeune fille fut silencieuse et rapide. Une fois arrivé devant la maison d'Elena, cette dernière quitta la Jaguar et referma la portière derrière elle. Elle se retourna comme pour attendre un geste, une parole de la part de Damon.

- A Vendredi soir, fit Damon avant de démarrer en trombe.

**A** Vendredi soir ? C'est tout ? Elena était angoissée, elle ne savait pas quel mensonge elle allait encore devoir sortir à sa tante pour expliquer son absence. Et en plus elle ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse de Damon concernant le marché. Elle se rendit compte a quel point un seul détail, pouvait engendrer de nombreux mensonges. Bien que Damon n'était pas vraiment un détail. Mais il demeurait néanmoins être une seule personne, qui amenait Elena à mentir à beaucoup de personnes.

**L**a voiture de Jenna était dans l'allée, elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer son discours. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Sa tante était assise dans la cuisine sur une chaise haute, des feuilles éparpillées sur le comptoir. Elle était sûrement entrain de travailler son mémoire. Jenna faisait encore des études, elle travaille actuellement sur sa maîtrise des arts en psychologie. Lorsqu'Elena referma la porte derrière elle, sa tante se retourna et son visage sembla soulager d'un fardeau.

- Elena …

- Je suis désolé Jenna, je peux t'expliquer, je suis allé chez Bonnie, et mon portable s'est coupé et ….

- C'est pas grave Elena, je me suis fait du soucis mais tu n'as plus douze ans, répondit sa tante en la serrant dans ses bras.

**E**lena semblait étonné par la réponse de sa tante qui avait pour habitude de s'inquiéter pour un rien. D'un côté elle était soulagée, elle n'avait pas besoin de mentir d'avantage. Mais ce n'était pas normal que Jenna prenne autant à la légère le fait que sa nièce ne soit pas rentrée la veille au soir.

- Tu es sûre ? D'habitude tu m'aurais fait la morale pendant une heure et …

- N'abuse pas de ma bonté jeune fille, fit Jenna dans un demi-sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir.

**E**lena s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chambre, lorsqu'elle déposa son pied sur la première marche des Escaliers, sa tante reprit.

- Par contre Elena … Il faudrait que tu rappels le Docteur Curtis, il a appelé ce matin et il faudrait que … Enfin appelle le, il t'expliquera.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Appelle le.

**E**lena n'insista pas d'avantage et dévala les marches quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et prit son oreiller qu'elle s'étonna à serrer très fort. Lorsque le Docteur Curtis téléphonait à la maison, ce n'était jamais porteur de bonne nouvelle. Une larme perla le long de la joue d'Elena. Elle était inquiète. Inquiète de ce que le Docteur allait lui annoncer. Elle composa le numéro, essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue puis amena le combiné à son oreille.

- Cabinet du Docteur Curtis, Bonjour.

- …

- Cabinet du Docteur Curtis, Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- …

- Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui bonjour, c'est Elena Gilbert à l'appareil, le Docteur Curtis a demandé a ce que je le rappelle.

- Oh Mlle Gilbert, oui bien entendu, il est en consultation, je lui passe l'appel un instant.

**C**es minutes parurent une éternité, Elena sentait sa poitrine se compresser sous le poids de l'anxiété, de l'angoisse. Elle était tentée de -raccrocher, mais cette idée n'eut pas le temps d'aboutir car le Docteur Curtis était déjà à l'autre bout du fil.

- Mlle Gilbert, Bonjour, comment allez vous ?

- A Priori bien pour l'instant, répondit Elena.

- Hum bien, serait-il possible pour vous de venir a mon cabinet demain en début d'après midi ?

- Oui, c'est possible, mais puis je vous demander la raison ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose suite à mes derniers tests ?

- Heu … Oui Mlle Gilbert, en revanche j'aimerais vous en parler face à face et vous montrer les résultats. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant, pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour le moment. Je vous laisse avec Christina pour prendre le rendez-vous de demain. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

- Merci, vous aussi.

**_Cher Journal._**

_L'autre jour Damon m'a emmené__e__ dans un magnifique endroit, une très jolie prairie avec des milliers de fleurs et un immense lac qui avait une eau clair et limpide. On s'est baigné pour négocier mon supposé marché. Mais quand je lui ai parlé que dans la close de notre marché il fallait qu'il me transforme, il n'était plus aussi s__û__r d'accepter. Puis il m'a mordu après que j'ai sous entendu que je pourrais proposer le marché à son frère et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillé__e__ chez lui le lendemain matin. Il m'a dépos__ée__ chez moi, et m'a dit qu'on se verrait à la fête de Vendredi. Sauf que moi je suis dans le doute, et ça me terrifie, j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise non, plutôt que de me laisser dans l'incertitude, car ça nourrit en moi un espoir douloureux. Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu à mon rendez vous chez mon médecin, le Docteur Curtis, je savais déjà au moment o__ù__ ma tante m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le rappel__le__ que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le Docteur Curtis n'appelle __j__amais pour parler du temps qu'il fait__;__ la dernière fois qu'il a appelé a la maison c'était pour annoncer __à__ ma mère que sa maladie était passé au stade supérieur. Et aujourd'hui ce qu'il m'a annoncé a confirmé mes craintes. Suite __à__mes derniers test__s__on a pu constater une dégénérescence__ anormal__e__ de mes cellules nerveuses, plus précisément de mes neurones. En général on contracte la maladie de Parkinson et on a les premiers symptômes que 5 __à__ 10 ans plus tard, mais dans ma famille, en particulier les femmes, nous sommes très suivie__s__, car on a pu cons__tater une hérédité de Parkinson__, c'est un cas rare, seul 5% des malades sont issu__es__ d'une hérédité de la maladie, et seulement 5% contracte la maladie avant quarante ans__.__Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Le docteur Curtis m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, qu'aujourd'hui il y a des traitements très efficaces pour prévenir la maladie. Sauf qu__'__en réalité, ça ne retarde que l'échéance, les traitements actuel__s__ permette__nt__ de facilit__er__ la vie aux stades 1 voir__e__ 2, mais après la maladie se répand douloureusement dans nos veines et détruit notre vie petit __à__ petit. Je suis condamnée. Je le savais qu'on finirait par me l'annoncer tôt ou tard, mais j'espérais, je tentais de me persuader que ça n'arriverait pas de suite. Malgré mes démarches pour devenir vampire, j'avais encore en moi l'espoir qu'on m'annonce un jour que je ne contracterais jamais parkinson … Cette putain de maladie. Je __ne__comprends pas ce que j'ai fait, j'ai toujours été bonne avec mon prochain, je suis bonne élève, je suis aimante, j'ai le cœur sur la main, alors pourquoi ? O__ù__ est donc la loi que les gentils gagnent ? Car l__à__ j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'en réalité il n'y a aucune justice._

**E**lena essuyait ses dernières larmes avec délicatesse afin de ne pas faire couler son maquillage qu'elle venait de mettre pour l'occasion de la fête. Elle portait une robe mi longue couleur corail, les cheveux parfaitement lissé avec deux mèches attaché en arrière. Bonnie l'attendait dans la cuisine, elle ne voulait pas que son amie la voit pleurer, elle refusait de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Seule tante Jenna était au courant et l'adolescente lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret, que seule elle l'annoncerait à ses amis, à Jérémy, à Matt ..., lorsqu'elle s'en sentira prête.

- Tu es magnifique !, s'écria Elena en descendant les escaliers.

- Toi aussi Elena répondit Bonnie avec enthousiasme.

**L**es deux amies s'embrassèrent. Elena souriait, riait, comme si Parkinson n'existait plus.

- Matt n'est pas là ? Demanda Bonnie.

- Non il travaille au Grill ce soir pour avoir son Samedi pour qu'on aille au chalet ensemble, répondit Elena.

- Quel dommage, répondit Bonnie un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- Caroline n'est pas là ?, demanda Elena feintant de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse de son amie.

- Non, notre très chère Caroline a un cavalier pour la soirée.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis curieuse de voir qui est le nouveau Élu.

- Ce n'est d'autre que le très majestueux Damon Salvatore.

**U**n blanc s'installa, Elena sentit ses jambes vaciller mais elle se ressaisit à temps.

- Tout va bien Elena ?, demanda son amie

- Oui oui, démarre la voiture, je vais prendre mon sac à main, je te rejoins.

**E**lena s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre pour prendre sa petite sacoche carrée qui s'accordait avec élégance avec sa robe. Elle prit soin d'aller dans la salle de bain afin d'y prendre les nécessaires de retouche de maquillage. Une petite boîte blanche était posée sur la commode, Elena la pris dans ses mains et ses larmes semblèrent sur le point de refaire surface, l'adolescente leva la tête comme pour empêcher à ses larmes de sortir. Elle expira un bon coup, puis ouvrit le capuchon de la boite et prit deux cachés qu'elle mis rapidement dans sa bouche, elle prit un peu d'eau du robinet, puis avala le tout et rejoignit Bonnie qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

**P**endant que les deux adolescentes était sur la route, Caroline et Damon arrivaient déjà à la fête des fondateurs. Le vampire portait un magnifique costume noire sans cravate ni nœud de papillon. Damon n'avait besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre pour être élégant. Sa cavalière portait quand à elle une jolie petite robe blanche arrivant à mi genoux, avec un petit gilet en dentelle assortis. Elle avait tressé une mèche de cheveux qui lui servait de serre tête, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds libres dans son dos. Carol Lockwood les accueillit, une charmante femme de la quarantaine, d'un brun clair, aux yeux bleus. Stefan quand à lui attendait au niveau des voitures, guettant l'arrivée d'Elena. Il portait également un élégant costume noire avec une chemise bleu nuit.

**L**a voiture de Bonnie pénétra dans le terrain des Lockwood et termina sa route à côté d'un petit Pin.

**L**es deux amies descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la grande maison du Maire. La musique s'entendait déjà et de magnifiques illuminations ornaient le chemin jusqu'à la grande batisse. Arrivés à mi chemin, Stefan Salvatore les interpella.

- Bonsoir Bonnie, Bonsoir Elena

- Bonsoir Stefan, répondit Elena le sourire aux lèvres.

**B**onnie resta silencieuse, elle fixait le vampire comme pour lire à travers lui. Stefan le ressentit et brisa alors le silence.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir Elena.

- Merci Stefan, je peux dire de même pour toi, très élégant. D'ailleurs où est ta cavalière ?

- J'aurai espéré que tu m'accordes une danse ou deux histoire de pallier au fait que je sois venu seul, répondit le vampire avec un sourire charmeur.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je te dis a tout a l'heure pour une danse ou deux, répondit Elena avant de continuer son chemin avec Bonnie.

**U**ne fois dans la maison, Elena chercha du regard si Damon était présent. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa part et elle avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience, elle avait besoin de savoir.

- Je vais m'asseoir dehors, précisa Bonnie en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

- Je te rejoins plus tard, répondit Elena.

**L**a brunette se dirigea vers le second séjour et commença à regarder tout les objets que les Lockwood gardaient des familles fondatrices. Des revolvers, de jolies petites boîtes en acier trempé, des montres à gousset, de vieilles horloges, un service à thé en argent, une vitrine avec de nombreux bijoux à l'intérieur, dont les alliances des parents d'Elena. Cette pièce regorgeait de souvenir, de nostalgie, d'histoire… La mère d'Elena prenait très a cœur ces histoires de familles fondatrices et organisait également de nombreuses réceptions avec Carol Lockwood, la femme du Maire. L'adolescente observa avec nostalgie les alliances… Quand elle y repensait ses parents n'était pas mort il y a si longtemps, elle pouvait encore sentir leurs présences, et se souvenir de détails qui s'effacent malgré eux avec le temps. Alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer sous la pression des sentiments qui refaisaient surface, une main délicate se posa alors sur le dos d'Elena

- Tes parents ?, demanda Stefan plein de compassion.

**E**lena acquiesça.

- Il y a beaucoup d'histoires ici, finit par Dire Elena en se retournant face a Stefan.

**L**'adolescente ne s'attendait pas a une telle sensation, elle ressentait une chaleur, une douceur tellement intense émaner de Stefan qu'elle arrivait à se sentir bien, apaisée. La chanson All We Are de Matt Nathanson passa à ce moment-la.

- J'adore cette chanson, précisa Elena en fixant Stefan du regard.

- Dans ce cas, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Elena dans un sourire.

**S**tefan et Elena se dirigèrent sous le chapiteau à l'extérieur de la maison. Bonnie était assise pas loin. Elena posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stefan et ils commencèrent à danser. Contrairement aux premières danses que deux personnes échangent, ils ne discutèrent pas. Elena se sentait juste bien, comme protégée, elle ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment de bien être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Damon et Caroline étaient au niveau du buffet, en face de la piste de Danse, le Vampire buvait coupe de champagne sur coupe de champagne pendant que la jeune blonde attendait impatiemment que son cavalier l'invite à danser. Mais Damon ne semblait pas épris de bonté ce soir.

- Ils sont si mignons tout les deux, fit Caroline en fixant son amie danser.

- Ne parle pas s'il te plaît, répondit de manière exaspérée Damon.

**B**onnie était soucieuse, assise seule à sa table elle pensait à ce que sa grand mère ne cessait de lui répétait au sujet de ces ancêtres, du fait qu'elle avait hérité de pouvoirs, qu'elle était une sorcière. Bonnie se disait que si cette hypothèse était vraie, cel a pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle s'est toujours sentie si différente. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et éteignit alors la bougie qui se trouvait sur sa table. Elle s'étonna alors à la regarder et à se concentrer jusqu'à ce que la bougie se rallume d'elle même. Bonnie souffla alors un grand coup sur la bougie pour l'éteindre et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

**L**a chanson se termina trop tôt au goût d'Elena. Et elle sentit le corps de Stefan s'éloigner d'elle.

- Un petit cocktail peut être ?, demanda le vampire.

- Volontiers.

**I**ls se dirigèrent alors au niveau du bar sous le regard noir de Damon. L'aîné des deux vampires s'étonnait à ressentir une certaine jalousie à l'égard de son frère.

- Viens avec moi, fit Damon d'un ton nonchalant et détaché en tirant de force Caroline à l'écart de la fête.

**S**tefan et Elena s'écartèrent du bruit de la fête pour discuter, ils s'assirent sur un banc près d'un chêne non loin de l'endroit où étaient garées toutes les voitures. Elena se sentait juste bien, Stefan était gentil, clément, et courtois. Mais malgré tout elle culpabilisait de se sentir bien sachant que Matt bossait dur au bar pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle le lendemain.

- Écoute Elena, je t'apprécie beaucoup, et j'aimerais t'offrir ça.

**S**tefan sorti de sa poche un petit pendentif en argent, une sorte de sphère, plate d'un coté.

- Heu .. Stefan, il est magnifique, mais je sais pas si je peux accepter.

- J'insiste, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu l'aies.

- Écoute Stefan, je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, mais je suis avec Matt et je n'aimerais pas te guider sur une fausse route, répondit Elena à demi convaincue par ses propos.

- Elena, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, je t'offre ce pendentif en toute amitié. Aucune arrière-pensée, je t'assure, finit par dire Stefan, non convaincu par ses propres paroles également.

**E**lena acquiesça de la tête et pris soin de relever ses cheveux d'un coté de manière a ne pas laisser apparaître la morsure de Damon. Stefan attacha le collier au cou d'Elena.

- Je te remercie vraiment. Il est magnifique. Mais il y a quelques chose à l'intérieur ?

- Oui, une plante aux vertus protectrice.

- Tu crois à tout ça Stefan ?, demanda Elena.

- Il faut bien croire à certaines choses, répondit Stefan dans un sourire gêné.

- Tu as raison, finit par dire Elena en se levant. Je te dis à tout à l'heure pour une deuxième danse, Stefan.

**P**uis Elena se dirigea à nouveau vers la grande maison.

**P**endant ce temps là, Damon et Caroline se trouvaient près du ruisseau qui coulait en bas du jardin des Lockwood. Le vampire tournait autour de l'adolescente, puis s'approcha derrière elle, huma ses cheveux et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa chevelure. Il enlaça sa taille.

- Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ?

**I**l caressa délicatement le cou de Caroline puis y déposa un baiser.

- Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas bien luné ce soir.

**D**amon murmura ses derniers mots avant de planter ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- Damon !, hurla Elena en dévalant la pente menant au bord du ruisseau.

**E**lena avait quitté Stefan quelques minutes auparavant dans l'espoir de trouver Damon. L'adolescente avait pressenti qu'il n'était pas bon de laisser Damon avec Caroline. De plus, le Vampire lui devait une réponse à son marché.

**D**amon lâcha Caroline et laissa tomber son corps inerte sur la pelouse parfaite du terrain. Elena se jeta sur son amie afin de vérifier si elle était toujours en vie. Son pouls était toujours la, elle semblait juste évanouie.

- Oups ! Fit Damon le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ?, tonna Elena.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un Vampire, souffla doucement Damon.

- Je suppose que cet acte est une réponse a mon marché.

- Pas tout à fait, en réalité j'avais juste faim. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave de vouloir juste se nourrir, répondit avec amusement Damon.

- Elle ne t'avait rien fait.

- Et alors ? Un vampire ne mord pas que les méchants. Un vampire mord tout ce qui est potentiellement consommable, et de préférence de jolies jeunes femmes. Tu devrais le prendre en note si tu souhaites transformer ta vie d'humaine saine en une vie sanguinaire de vampire.

- Acceptes-tu mon marché Damon ?

- Pourquoi portes-tu de la verveine Elena ?, demanda Damon irrité.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

**D**amon s'approcha dangereusement d'Elena, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

- Je n'apprécie pas tellement la verveine.

- Je crois comprendre ça.

- Tu préfères ma compagnie à celle de mon frère pour être venu me trouver, Elena ?

- Je veux juste avoir ma réponse.

- Tu sais Elena, tu n'as pas besoin de porter de la verveine avec moi, je n'ai aucune raison de t'hypnotiser, murmura Damon en s'approchant d'avantage de la jeune fille.

**E**lena fut obligée de reculer sous la force de Damon qui plaqua doucement son corps contre le tronc d'un grand chêne blanc. Elena voyait bien que Damon la menait en bateau.

- Damon, tu pourras te nourrir de mon sang nuit et jour, 7 jours sur 7 si tu le désires. Je te demande juste en échange de me transformer pour le jour de mes dix huit ans.

**D**es larmes commencèrent à perler le long de la joue d'Elena, elle avait besoin de savoir plus que jamais, maintenant que sa maladie s'était déclenchée, elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps, et elle savait pertinemment que Stefan semblait trop bon pour accepter un tel marché, et elle doutait pouvoir trouver rapidement d'autres vampires à qui proposer cet étrange marché.

- La dernière fois que j'ai accepté une demande aussi atypique j'avais eu le droit à une belle partie de jambe en l'air, dit Damon d'une voix moqueuse.

**E**lena regarda Damon le regard humidifié par ses larmes. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eu besoin de perdre sa dignité pour avoir le droit de vivre. Les larmes furent plus abondantes et aucun son ne pu sortir de la bouche d'Elena. L'adolescente respira un bon coup et retira le collier que Stefan lui avait offert.

- Si c'est ta condition pour accepter, je préfère que tu m'hypnotises pour que j'accepte, finit par dire Elena dans un sanglot.

**D**amon reçut comme un électrochoc face a la détresse d'Elena, le Vampire ne semblait pas se rendre compte a quel point sa demande était emprunt d'un besoin vital. Elena était loin de ressembler à Katherine. Damon pris le collier d'Elena dans sa main et souleva les cheveux de la jeune fille afin de remettre le pendentif a sa place initiale, il caressa délicatement la cicatrice dans le coup d'Elena, puis pris la Jeune fille Délicatement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Vampire Elena ?

- Transforme-moi Damon, je t'en prie.

**E**lena refusait de lui dire la raison, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse par pitié.

- D'accord Elena. J'accepte ton marché, fit Damon en déposant un baiser sur la tête de la jeune fille, mais ça sera selon mes conditions.


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPITRE 5**

- Si c'est ta condition pour accepter, je préfère que tu m'hypnotises pour que j'accepte, finit par dire Elena dans un sanglot.

**D**amon reçut comme un électrochoc face à la détresse d'Elena, le Vampire ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point sa demande était emprunt d'un besoin vital. Elena était loin de ressembler à Katherine. Damon pris le collier d'Elena dans sa main et souleva les cheveux de la jeune fille afin de remettre le pendentif à sa place initiale, il caressa délicatement la cicatrice dans le coup d'Elena, puis prit la Jeune fille délicatement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Vampire Elena ?

- Transformes-moi Damon, je t'en prie.

**E**lena refusait de lui dire la raison, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse par pitié.

- D'accord Elena. J'accepte ton marché, fit Damon en déposant un baiser sur la tête de la jeune fille, mais ça sera selon mes conditions.

- Je t'écoute. Finit par dire Elena en essuyant ses larmes.

- J'accepte de te transformer le jour de tes dix huit ans, en échange d'un peu de sang et de ton aide pour une tache que je suis venu mettre à bien à Mystic Falls.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Damon.

**L**e vampire prit le visage d'Elena dans ses mains, son regard semblait briller sous l'émotion.

- C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles.

- Comme je ressemble à qui ?

- À une personne que j'ai trop aimé.

- Elle est morte ? Demanda Elena avec hésitation.

- Pas vraiment.

**D**amon prit délicatement la main d'Elena et la guida jusqu'à un petit banc près du ruisseau. Tout deux s'assirent, la lune brillait et éclairait l'eau limpide qui coulait devant eux. Elena se sentait comme légère, libérée d'un fardeau. Son cœur s'emballait sous le poids du bonheur.

- Qu'est ce qui change en nous, quand on devient vampire ? Demanda Elena.

- Et bien … Tu as l'impression de pouvoir faire tout ce que tu veux, être qui tu veux, les belles choses sont encore plus belles, toutes les choses sont accrues et paraissent plus intenses, plus puissantes, mais ce n'est que le meilleur côté, malheureusement il y a deux facettes dans le fait d'être un vampire.

- Et quel est le mauvais côté ?

- Je pense que tu dois t'en douter. Fit Damon un sourire en coin.

- Le sang, la cruauté, aimer faire souffrir, devenir inhumain … ?

- Oui, mais on est pas tous comme ça Elena, si je suis un être sans cœur, sans âme et cruel, c'est parce que il n'y a pas seulement les bonnes choses qui s'intensifient, les mauvaises également, la colère devient rage, quand tu es tristes tu deviens désespéré, la douleur, la perte peuvent te paralyser, c'est pourquoi beaucoup emprisonnent leurs émotions, car ça devient trop oppressant, alors on finit par se dire que le bien ne vaut pas le mal.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu as emprisonnés les tiennes ?

**E**lena, malgré elle, était prise de sympathie pour Damon, elle ne le voyait plus comme un être obscur et dangereux mais comme une âme en peine, en pleine perdition.

- Très longtemps. Je ne suis pas sur de savoir encore ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un ou d'être aimé.

- Ça ne te manques jamais ?

- Quand on est vampire, l'éternité te permet d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour oublier, et ainsi ne pas avoir l'impression que certaines choses ou certaines personnes te manquent.

- Merci de t'ouvrir à moi Damon dit Elena en tentant de caresser le visage de Damon avec ses doigts fin.

- Je ne m'ouvre pas à toi Elena, ne pense pas que je vais faire resurgir mon humanité pour toi. Tonna Damon en arrêtant avec fermeté la main d'Elena.

**L**a jeune fille regarda le vampire avec un mélange compassion et de tendresse. Elle voyait en lui un être qui ne demandait qu'a être aimé, un être qui avait souffert … La jeune fille s'approcha doucement du Vampire et déposa son autre main sur son visage, elle continuait à fixer les yeux de Damon avec tendresse. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, puis Elena sentit la pression de la main de Damon sur la sienne se desserrer, elle aperçu alors dans le regard de Damon un éclat d'humanité, un éclat de tendresse, elle déposa donc délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Damon. Elle ressentit une intense sensation en elle, le vampire entoura le visage d'Elena de ses mains et l'embrassa avec ferveur à son tour. Le vampire semblait s'accrocher aux lèvres de la jeune fille comme si il s'accrochait à son humanité. Le cœur d'Elena aurait pu s'arrêter à cet instant tellement la sensation qu'elle ressentait en elle était intense, une émotion à l'état brut. Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Damon quittaient les siennes et descendre lentement le long de son cou déposant à chaque centimètre un délicat baiser, Elena savait ce que Damon allait faire, mais ça lui était égale, il pouvait prendre tout le sang qu'il désirait. Puis arrivé à l'endroit fatidique, le Vampire planta ses crocs avec tellement de délicatesse dans la fine peau, qu'Elena en ressentit presque du plaisir.

**L**e sang commença à peine à couler le long de la plaie d'Elena que Damon s'effondra par terre. La jeune fille se jeta auprès de lui.

- Damon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

- Verv...eine...

- Mais j'en ai pas prit, je te le jure Damon, ne meurs pas !

- Non t'inquiète pas Elena fit Damon en tentant d'ironiser.

**E**lena ne savait que faire face à cette situation, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait de la verveine dans son sang …

- Vas te cacher Elena, je sais qui est derrière tout ça .

- Mais Damon …

- S'il te plaît Elena …

**L**a jeune fille s'empressa d'aller se cacher derrière le tronc d'un gros chêne blanc. Elle souffrait de voir Damon agonisant là sur le sol, plus d'une fois elle fut tenter d'aller le rejoindre. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher dans l'herbe dix minutes plus tard, une grande silhouette s'accroupit près du corps de Damon.

- Tu sais, je ne pouvais pas piéger ta boisson, alors j'ai piégé les cocktails de la soirée.

**L**orsque les deux vampires furent parti Elena s'approcha à nouveau du corps de Caroline, en s'approchant à taton de la jeune fille elle senti sous sa main comme une petite pierre ronde et plate, elle l'a saisi dans sa main et tenta de voir ce que c'était dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Ça ressemblait à un cristal travaillé de couleurs ambre serti dans un socle en métal, ça ressemblait à un médaillon sans sa chaîne. L'adolescente la rangea alors dans sa poche avant de s'approcher d'avantage au dessus du corps de Caroline.

- Caroline, Caroline, réveilles toi. Fit Elena en secouant doucement son amie.

**L**a jeune blonde ouvra doucement ses yeux. Se releva en position assise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Elena ?

- Rien Caroline, tout vas bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

**S**tefan était là, devant cette grande porte qui ressemblait aux vieilles portes de cachots. Il appuya ses mains d'une part et d'autre de la porte pour y voir à travers les barreaux. Damon se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Où est ma bague ? Demanda faiblement Damon

- Tu n'en auras plus besoin.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

- Trois jours.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

- Ce fut plus simple que ce que j'aurais pensé, j'ai mis de la verveine dans tout les saladiers à Punch de la soirée, je savais bien que 75% des gens qui étaient présent en boirait, et que comme à ton habitude tu viderais quelqu'un de son sang. Et je savais que tu ne te douterais de rien car tu ne bois que du Champagne, à mes derniers souvenir tu n'es pas fan du Punch. Si Caroline n'avait pas de verveine dans son métabolisme tu l'aurais certainement vider de son sang, et elle serait morte en ce moment.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si je ne me nourris pas de sang,

- Tu deviendras de plus en plus faible, et tu ne pourras plus ni bouger, ni parler. En une semaine, ta peau va se décomposer, et tu te momifieras. Un cadavre vivant. Incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. À jamais.

- Alors quoi, tu vas me laisser dans la cave, pour toujours ?

- Je t'ai injecté assez de verveine pour que tu restes faible. Une fois que ta circulation s'arrêtera, je te mettrai dans la crypte familiale et dans 50 ans, on y repensera.

- Je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses Stefan.

- Tu l'as toujours été. Mais tu n'es pas plus fort que la verveine. Et on le sait tout les deux. Je suis désolé. Ça aurait pu se passer autrement.

**L**orsque Elena se réveilla ce matin là, elle espérait que Damon lui donnerait signe de vie. Mais voila quatre jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas si il était toujours en vie. Elle ouvra délicatement son journal intime de couleur vert pomme vieilli, elle pris son stylo préféré, tenta d'écrire quelque chose, mais elle en fut incapable, alors qu'elle commençait à refermer son journal, elle le ré ouvrit et s'efforça à écrire quelques lignes.

_« Cher Journal, Le lendemain de la soirée des fondateurs Je suis parti la journée dans un chalet près du lac avec Matt, mais mon cœur n'y était pas, je pensais encore à Damon, mais je ne pouvais pas encore faire un plan foireux à Matt. J'ai passé une journée excellente, mais je ne voulais pas me voiler la face plus longtemps, ni nourrir en Matt un faux espoir, alors j'ai rompu. Matt est un garçon extraordinaire, il aurait pu tellement mal le prendre, mais il semblerait que notre amitié est plus importante pour lui, comme si qu'importe ce que je pourrais faire, il l'accepterait toujours. Alors que ça devrait m'aider à me sentir mieux, je culpabilise d'avantage, Matt est tellement un mec bien que je m'en veux »_

- Je me souviens de la fête, Damon est arrivé derrière moi, et il m'a embrassé dans le cou, ou alors il m'a mordu ...Je me suis évanouie, c'est comme si j'avais un trou de mémoire, c'est bizarre.

**B**onnie et Caroline était dans la chambre de la jeune blonde. Bonnie était allongé sur le lit et tenait une bougie dans ses mains et tentait malgré elle qu'elle s'allume par la force du saint esprit. Caroline se recoiffer devant sa coiffeuse.

- Peut être que je l'ai laissé me mordre. Continua Caroline.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Répliqua Bonnie.

- On peut arrêter d'en parler OK ? Demanda péniblement Caroline. Je ne veux pas parler de Damon, je ne veux parler de rien, de tout ça. Je veux juste que tout redevienne normal.

**B**onnie ne semblait plus suivre ce que disait Caroline.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette bougie Bonnie ?

- Hum … Rien . Répondis Bonnie en déposant la bougie sur la table de nuit.

**C**aroline se promenait dans les couloirs du lycée en compagnie de deux amies de l'équipe des pompom girls, afin d'y coller des affichettes pour le lavage de voiture qui aura lieu le lendemain pour récolter des fonds. Elena et Bonnie l'observait de leurs casiers.

- C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé dit Bonnie.

- On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé répondit Elena.

- Salut … dit Stefan en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles.

- Salut, tu sais quoi, je dois y aller, je dois aller quelque part tout de suite fit Bonnie en s'éloignant.

- Comment vas tu Elena ?

- Très bien Stefan, et toi ? Répondis Elena en rangeant son livre d'histoire dans son casier.

- Bien … Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir offert ta deuxième danse l'autre soir a la fête.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrais. Repondis Elena dans un sourire en refermant son casier.

- Stefan, où est Damon ? Demanda Caroline en s'approchant des deux adolescents . Il me doit des excuses.

- Il est parti, Caroline. Répondis Stefan.

- Il revient quand ?

- Il ne reviendra pas, je suis désolé.

**C**aroline ne sut quoi répondre, Elena sembla choqué par cette révélation, elle ne pouvait pas songer au faite que Damon soit parti … pour toujours. Caroline s'éloigna et retourna avec ses deux amies pour continuer à coller des affiches.

- Il est parti où ? Demanda Elena.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait voir de nouvelles choses. Répondit Stefan avec hésitation.

- D'accord répondit doucement Elena.

- Écoute Elena, tu me plais beaucoup, je t'ai menti l'autre soir à la fête quand j'ai dis que je t'offrais ce collier en toute amitié. Fit Stefan en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts.

- Je sais Stefan... Tu me plais beaucoup aussi, mais, j'ai rompu avec Matt il y a moins d'une semaine, par respect pour lui je ne peux pas faire ça, et puis j'ai besoin de temps pour me retrouver. Je suis désolé. Répondit Elena en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan.

- Je comprend. J'attendrais. La patience fait parti de mes qualités.

**C**omme tout les mercredis après midi, Elena se rendit au cimetière. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de cette étendu de tombe elle ressenti comme à chaque fois une pression au niveau de sa poitrine. Bien que ce rituel était une habitude qu'elle entretenait depuis déjà un certain moment, les sensations qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait étaient intact.

**E**lle sorti de son sac son journal, et entreprit d'écrire quelques lignes. Une fine larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle était si vulnérable lorsqu'elle était près de cette tombe. C'était comme si elle était enfin autorisé à cet instant de ne pas être courageuse, et adulte, mais seulement elle, une jeune adolescente de dix sept ans, atteinte de la maladie de parkinson et ayant perdu ses deux parents, c'était seulement à ce moment qu'elle avait le droit de montrer à quel point tout ça l'atteignait, la bouleversait.

**U**n corbeau se posa sur la tombe en face d'elle et poussa un cri tétanisant. Elena releva les yeux vers cet énorme oiseau imposant.

- **O**k, salut l'oiseau, on va dire que je ne suis pas du tout effrayé.

**D**e la brume épaisse commença à envahir petit a petit le cimetière.

- Damon ? Si c'est toi c'est pas drôle …

**E**lena fut prise de panique. Elle tenta de faire déguerpir l'immense corbeau, mais ce dernier réapparaissait à chaque fois. Le cimetière commençait à être entièrement recouvert par cette brume. Elena prit alors rapidement son sac et s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Elle trébucha sur une souche d'arbre. Elle se releva avec empressement et continua son ascension en dehors du cimetière et déboula sur un petit sentier de promenade.

- Elena, tout vas bien ? Demanda Stefan

- Stefan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'était toi tout ça ?

- Je me rendais au cimetière, mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu es sur que tout vas bien Elena ?

- Elena tenta de reprendre ses esprits, elle respira un bon coup et repris.

- Désolé Stefan, je me suis faite peur toute seule.

- Je vois ça. Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Si j'ai trébuchais mais …

**E**lena posa son pied sur un rocher et releva son pantalon laissant apparaître une blessure avec du sang. Stefan senti alors son visage se transformer à la vue du liquide rouge, il se retourna alors pour le cacher à Elena, elle le comprit aussitôt.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, on se voit demain au lycée fit Elena en s'éloignant.

- Elena, tu as de la visite. Cria tante Jenna des escaliers.

- J'arrive, répondit Elena en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

**E**lena descendit les marches avec entrain, elle espérait secrètement que Damon se trouverait la, devant sa porte et lui dirait : « Alors je t'ai pas trop manqué ? »

- Oh Stefan, re bonjour. Fit Elena

- Désolé de venir te déranger chez toi fit Stefan, comment vas ta jambe ?

- Bien, c'était juste une égratignure en fait, mais comment as tu su ou je vivais ?

- Mystic Falls est une petite ville, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un. Mais en faite je suis venu te rapporter ça.

- Stefan sorti de son sac un petit journal de couleur verte.

- Oh mon dieu mon Journal, j'ai du le faire tomber, Merci Stefan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas .. lu.

- Pourquoi pas ? La plupart des gens l'aurait fait. Répondit Elena attendri par le geste de Stefan.

- Et bien je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un lise le mien.

- Tu tiens un journal ? Répondis étonné Elena.

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'écrire pour ne pas oublier, les souvenirs sont trop importants pour les perdre.

- Elena sentait une symbiose se créer entre Stefan et elle, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dehors. Fit Elena en rentrant dans la maison.

**M**ais Stefan resta à l'extérieur, ne pouvant pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure d'Elena sans invitation concrète de sa part. Elle revint sur ses pas se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Entre Stefan, je t'en pris.

**L**e vampire mis alors un pied, puis deux dans le hall d'entrée. Elena referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se dirigea alors dans la cuisine suivi par Stefan.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Du Jus d'orange si tu as.

**E**lena servit un grand verre frais de Jus d'Orange à Stefan et s'essaya en face de lui sur une chaise haute sur le grand comptoir de la cuisine.

- Tu sais que toi et ton frère vous êtes l'objet des potins de la ville ? Fit Elena pour engager la discussion.

- Et bien, je m'en doutais oui. Répondis Stefan dans un sourire sincère.

- En même temps, vous êtes si mystérieux tout les deux.

- Et bien toi aussi tu as quelque chose de mystérieux Elena, tu sembles dévastée par la tristesse.

- Pourquoi tu penses que je suis triste ?

- Et bien, par rapport à tes parents, et on s'est croisé dans le cimetière tout à l'heure, et puis quand on est attentif on voit dans ton regard de la douleur et de la tristesse.

- C'est pas un super sujet de conversation …

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais été fort pour … discuter.

- Le printemps dernier, la voiture de mon père a traversé un pont et a atterri dans le lac, c'était un an après la mort de ma mère. Voilà mon histoire.

- Tu ne seras pas triste pour toujours, Elena.

- Je l'espère .

- Parlons d'autre chose, fit Stefan pour alléger l'atmosphère. J'aime bien Bonnie, elle semble être une de tes bonnes amies.

- Ma meilleure amie oui.

- Et Matt, on dirait qu'il était plus que ton petit ami, je me trompe ?

- Matt est ce type d'ami d'enfance avec qui tu commences à sortir parce que tu te dois à toi même de voir si cela peut aller plus loin.

- Et ?

- Matt et moi on est … je sais pas … ce n'était pas …

- Passionnel.

**E**lena se rendit compte que Stefan comprenait chacune de ses pensées, il était attentif, amical, et une compagnie agréable.

- Oui c'est ça, ce n'était pas passionnel.

**S**tefan se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Elena, le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa.

- En tout cas, je suis sincère quand je te dis que ça c'est passionnel.

**E**t il déposa ses délicates lèvres sur celles d'Elena. Ce fut un baiser court, tendre, mais effectivement passionnel.

- On se voit demain au lycée Elena.

**P**uis il quitta la maison d'Elena, laissant la jeune fille dans un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_Cher Journal, _

_Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Damon, demain ça fera une semaine. Je suis inquiète, tellement inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur … Le fait qu'il soit vraiment mort, ou bien qu'il soit parti. Je crois que les deux idées me terrifient. Aujourd'hui on a nettoyé les voitures avec Stefan pour récolter des fonds pour l'association sportive du lycée avec les autres élèves. Il me plaît beaucoup, et je lui plaît, mais j'ai l'impression de construire une relation sur le mensonge, lui ne me dit pas tout sur sa condition de vampire et moi je ne lui dit pas que je suis au courant, c'est drôle à dire comme ça, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ce mensonge pourra durer. Mais quand je suis avec lui je suis bien, je vois en lui qu'il ne peut pas être mauvais, de plus je me souviens de ce que Damon m'a dit sur lui, il ne se nourrit pas de sang humain, Stefan semble faire parti de ses vampires qui n'ont pas voulu faire taire leurs humanité. C'est pour ça qu'il semble si normal, si humain malgré tout. Bonnie quant à elle semble de plus en plus distante, on dirait que quelque chose la préoccupe. Mais je me comporte comme une égoïste ces derniers temps, je suis tellement omnibulée par ma maladie et ce pacte que j'ai fait avec Damon que je n'ouvre pas mon esprit à autre chose, j'en délaisse mes amis, je sais que c'est mal, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai envie de penser à moi pour une fois._

**E**lena se trouvait devant l'immense porte d'entrée des frères Salvatore, Ce matin là, cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour que Damon avait disparu. Et lorsque Elena se réveilla elle avait envie d'aller chercher Stefan chez lui pour aller au lycée. La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur, la maison semblait vide, complètement vide.

- Stefan ?

**A**ucune réponse ne se fit entendre, Elena continua son ascensions à travers la maison, répétant à plusieurs reprise le nom de Stefan espérant une réponse de sa part. L'adolescente remarqua des escaliers qui descendait à une sorte de cave, un endroit qui avait un aspect assez glauque et lugubre. Elle s'étonna à imaginer des cercueils avec Damon et Stefan entrain de faire leurs siestes à l'intérieur.

- Stefan ?

- Elena …

**L**'adolescente se rapprocha d'une grande porte en bois typique des portes utilisées dans l'ancien temps pour les cachots.

- Damon oh mon dieu !

- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais répondis faiblement le vampire. Ouvre moi s'il te plaît.

**E**lena en toute innocence ouvra l'immense porte qui tenait enfermé le monstre qu'était Damon, mais ce qu'ignorait Elena c'est qu'un Vampire ne s'étant pas nourri durant une semaine avait une soif meurtrière sans égale. La porte eu à peine le temps de s'entrouvrir que Damon se jeta sur Elena et ne prit aucune délicatesse pour enfoncer ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille. Un cri de douleurs explosa de la bouche d'Elena. Damon bu son sang sans être capable de s'arrêter, Elena se sentait partir doucement, et elle su à cette instant, que tout était fini.

**Petite explication : Caroline n'avait pas de verveine dans son sang car tout simplement elle n'a pas bu de Punch, en revanche, quand Stefan est arrivé, il a vu Caroline a terre, Elena était caché, donc il a pensé que c'était Caroline qui avait empoisonné Damon. **

**Je sais que l'histoire avance pas trop et que c'est un peu redondant, mais c'est le temps de mettre en place les relations, histoire que ça fasse pas bâclé. Mais attendant vous a des nouveaux rebondissement une fois que tout sera bien en place :)**


End file.
